pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Diamond returns the items that his Kit stole. By luck, he is awarded by the Taurina Omega robot. He turns it on, which accidentally leaps into a park. While Diamond obtains the robot, he is soon surrounded by the park's guards, and the caretaker, Sebastian. Chapter Plot Diamond is returning the items his Kit, which he recently caught, had stolen. The two apologize, and eventually return all the items, but a tiny robot. Diamond reads the address, and comes to a house, where he gives the robot to a woman. The woman admits she doesn't need it anymore, but notes Diamond is a nice young man for returning this. She adds that her grandchild has grown tired of playing with the robot, and assumes after he threw it away, Lickilicky found it. Much to Diamond's happiness, he is offered to take the robot figure from Taurina Omega anime. He activates it, and hums the tune from the opening, but the robot starts behaving strangely. It runs off, and trips over a rock, and gets catapulted past a wall. Diamond and Kit stand on Tru, and Kit extends its tongue to get the robot. However, Diamond and Kit fall from the edge of the wall. When the two look up, they see a large, beautiful park. He sends his Pokémon out, to enjoy the park. The group goes to a path, but Diamond can't see the exit out. Still, he and his Pokémon take a break, and eat some food. However, Sebastian comes out from a carriage, and points out he has worked in Sandgem Town for 60 years, and has never seen Diamond before, and assumes him to be a burglar. Diamond is surprised, seeing he went to next town while returning the things that Kit had stolen. Sebastian promises not to let Diamond go unpunished, even if his master is away. He sends Weepinbell, who hurls an attack towards Diamond and Kit. Diamond and Kit are covered in sticky substance, as Weepinbell used Gastro Acid. Next, Sebastian's Chinchou fire Water Pulse at the two. Sebastian claims the two are "cleaned up", and Kit suffers confusion from the attack. Kit uses its tongue to grasp Diamond and Tru, carrying them in mid air. Sebastian smirks, for Gastro Acid also negated Kit's Own Tempo ability. Sebastian also whistles, calling upon a group of Tyrogue to surround Diamond. He is pleased, for the estate's security is quite effective. Diamond is stunned, as he believed this to be a park. Sebastian calls him a liar, since this is the Berlitz Estate. Diamond recalls Berlitz is Platinum's surname, and realizes this must be her house. Sebastian is in shock that he knows her name, and is told Diamond actually accompanied her on the journey a while ago. Realizing Diamond is Platinum's friend, he and his Pokémon bow down, asking for his forgiveness. At the mansion itself, Diamond, wearing fancy clothes, is in bed, served by the Tyrogue. Diamond is a bit unaccustomed to the high taste, but Sebastian tucks "Sir Diamond" in, asking him to accommodate himself, like he'd do at his house. Sebastian apologizes, as he was contacted from Canalave City, and was told of Sir Diamond and Sir Pearl, as the two took upon the quest to protect missy from Team Galactic, ever since the two original bodyguards have disappeared. In fact, if he had known Diamond's identity, he would not have gone full force to attack him. However, he is still disturbed that Platinum is out there, targeted by the criminal organization, and something could happen at any moment. Diamond is silent for a bit, and feels the same way, which surprises Sebastian. Diamond counts one day left, before Team Galactic drops the bombs on the lakes. Sebastian notes he is right, and is asked where is Professor Rowan. Sebastian answers he and Mr. Berlitz are still recovering from being trapped in the cage, at Canalave City. The two look through the window, seeing the professor's lab. Diamond notes despite the professor gone, he can still see someone out there. Sebastian explains in Rowan's absence, Miss Roseanne is watching over the laboratory. Roseanne is looking through the papers, and wonders where the documents are. She tells her Dunsparce that the documents were here about three days ago, and goes outside to calm her mind, before resuming her search. She feels a bit cold outside, but finds the atmosphere beautiful, even poetic. As she goes to return, she hears a sound, and finds a swarm of bug Pokémon coming to her. Debuts Character *Roseanne Pokémon *Yanmega Move *Gastro Acid Item *Exp. Share Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters